Anzu's Letters
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Bakura dies from cancer. Brokenhearted, Tea runs away to hide from everyone…but after hiding from the real world for 3 years, Seto decides to bring her back, to face the friends and family she left behind, and then all hell breaks loose…[DISCONTINUED]
1. Running

Summary: Bakura dies from cancer. Broken-hearted, Tea runs away to hide from everyone…but after hiding from the real world for 3 years, Seto decides to bring her back, to face the friends and family she left behind, and then all hell breaks loose…

I'd just like to point out that I suck at summaries! Lolz, please read and review!

*~*

She sat there crying her heart out. He was gone. He was really gone. She didn't care what the nurses thought. She didn't even budge when she heard Joey calling her, and telling her that it would be alright and they had to leave now.

"Ba-baku-ra!" Tea sobbed on his hospital bed sheets. "He…can't be!" Tea cried grabbing Joey's shirt and pulling him down so that he was able to see her face clearly. Her hair was messed up, her eyes were red and swollen from crying too much and her face was pale. "Please! Please Joey! Please, tell me…! Tell me…he's not gone! Please…" she begged. Joey gulped and shook his head violently. He couldn't tell her…no, he wouldn't. He would hurt her more than she was hurting right now. 

"Joey…please…" Tea whispered. Joey opened and closed his mouth. He couldn't say anything. "Please?" Tea begged. Then Yugi came walking over to Tea's side.

"Tea, calm down. It's alright. Everything will be fine…" Yugi muttered, hugging the crying girl. He tried to pull her away from Joey but Tea wouldn't let go…not until she got an answer.

"I c-can't calm down Y-yugi! I h-have to know! Please, Joey! Tell me!" Tea said as more tears slid down her face. Yugi moved his arm so he could wipe the tears off of her face.

"Tea…" Joey muttered. No one could break it to her. Even though she already knew, even though…she couldn't let him go…she couldn't let Bakura go… "Please, Tea…just let go of him…just let go…" Joey soothed.

"Please stop crying Tea." Yugi said as his eyes welled up with tears. "Because when you cry, I cry…you make everything seem so sad when you cry…" Yugi whispered. Tea tried to laugh but it came out as a choking sound. She smiled a bit, hiding her true feelings.

"I'll-I'll, be fine, Yugi." Tea said wiping the rest of her tears away.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure." Tea answered.

"I'm glad." Yugi smiled. Tea attempted to smile back but it came out as a grimace.

"Want me to drop you back at home Tea?" Tristan asked. Tea shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I can walk home." she muttered.

"You sure?" Tristan asked just like Yugi.

"Yes." Tea replied grabbing her school bag and turning the handle for the door and opening it, leaving it opened as she walked away, leaving her friends alone to wonder.

*~*

People stared at her as she passed. Of course Tea didn't look that good because she had been crying, and because before Bakura went he decided to ruffle up her hair. She started to remember what he said to her.

_Flash Back_

_Tea held onto his hand tightly, not letting go, not even to let the blood flow into his hand. Bakura looked up at her and smirked._

_"Come on Mazaki, I might die before the time I'm supposed to because of you squeezing my hand that hard." Bakura laughed. Tea laughed as tears welled up in her eyes. Bakura looked up at her as tears slid down her soft face. He sighed, reaching up with his right hand and wiping away her tears. "Shit." He muttered as more tears came out of her eyes. "Shit Mazaki! You're going to make a river with those tears!" Bakura said looking a bit annoyed with her crying. She started to cry more as she stared at him. He looked away from her. _

_"Why didn't you take the surgery?" Tea whispered. Bakura looked back at her and sighed._

_"Now, I want to die as a normal Tomb Robber, Mazaki. I don't want to look scary with a big scar on my side!" Bakura joked. He reached over to her with his right hand and ruffled up her hair. "Come on, Tea. Don't cry. Everything will be alright…" he whispered._

_"You promise?" she asked._

_"I promise." He smiled._

_End of Flash Back_

Before Tea knew it she was walking down the driveway to her house. She sighed. She slipped off her shoes as she opened the door to her house. She looked around nervously. She didn't like her mother. Her mother didn't like her. They never got along ever since her father passed away. She was always mean to Tea, even around Yugi and the others. She didn't care if Tea missed out on excursions or trips. She was just a miserable bitch was all Joey had to say about Tea's mother.

Tea made a mad dash for her room. Her room was up the staircase and was the room at the very end of the hall. Meaning Tea had a long way to run to her freedom. Tea was had just reached the top of the stairs when she heard a shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tea! Come down here right now!" she heard her mother shout. Tea cringed. Damn. She was so close to her freedom. She turned around to see her mothers angry face.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked angrily, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hi mum." Tea muttered. "I was…just at a friend's house." Tea lied, turning quickly to run up the stairs to her room.

"Stop you lying bitch!" her mother shouted. Tea ran for her life because she could hear her mother chasing after her. Tea reached her door and grabbed at the handle and turned it. 'click click'. The door didn't open.

"Shit." Tea muttered kicking at the door. Her mother was right behind her.

"Looking for this?" she asked lifting up the keys that she had in her hands.

"Please don't mother…" Tea whispered.

"Tell me the truth Tea, then I'll let you in your room." her mother taunted. Tea looked desperately at the key and then at the handle of her bedroom door. She knew she had to escape. But how? Her mother stood behind her with her bedroom keys and there standing in front of her was her bedroom which at the moment was locked. Tea opened her mouth when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" a voice called from the front door.

"I'm coming!" Tea's mother called. She gave one last glance at Tea and then walked down the hall still with the keys. The doorbell rang twice.

"I'm coming I said!" Tea's mother shouted sounding frustrated. This was Tea's moment to escape. She ran to the bathroom door, which was right next to her bedroom, to check if it was locked as well. She turned the handle and the door swung open. And there, she saw the window to freedom. She closed the door halfway and went to the window. She climbed up and reached the windowsill. 

"Tea?" Tea's mother called as she climbed the stairs. Tea put her right leg through the window and then her left. "TEA?!" her mother screamed as she reached the top of the stairs realising that Tea had gone. Tea jumped down from the window.

"Ow." she muttered as she rubbed her legs. She ran to the fence that ran around the house and climbed over it. She landed on her side, wincing as she got up. She got up and began to stagger, holding her hip in pain.

"TEA!!" she heard her mother scream. She had to quicken her pace…or else…her mother…would catch up to her. She didn't stop until she saw a black limousine stop near her. The car door opened.

"Get in Tea. Now." The voice said sounding demanding as if it were an order that was expected to be done. Tea's head was spinning from the smell of the petrol and her vision was blurring. She wasn't sure if she should trust this man but she had no choice. So she jumped into the limo and slowly opened her eyes only getting a glimpse of her rescuer…all the details that she saw were blue eyes staring concerned at her.

"Bakura…protect me…" Tea whispered blacking out.

*~*

I hope that didn't suck! Please don't flame or else, you'll be in pure danger, and if you flame and don't leave your pen name or email then that proves what a coward you are. Thank you to those who will review.

Love you lots,

Chibi-Chichan  


	2. Returning

Well, well, well, first of all I'd like to clear out something with **Messenger of Light**. Um well you see, I haven't gotten up to the part where three years pass! Lmao, when I read your review I started laughing, but how was it short? I usually write _way_ shorter beginnings then that! Retaliation flames? Well, if people flame me I am excellent at doing retaliation flames and I am not a coward at retaliating if I **have** to. I have **NEVER** flamed anyone, for their story, in my entire life, which I am quite proud to say! Lmao, I need a drink now! Lolz, ^.~* Thanks for your review! Oh yeah and **animecrazy**, no this is a Tea/? fic okay?

Well, since I got that all cleared up, I can continue this story of mine! Always remember to read and then review people!

*~*

Tea smiled as she twirled around in her beautiful blue dress. It had been three years since that incident that was now pushed to the furthest corner in her mind, never to be spoken of again. Three years ago, Tea Gardner had been a different person, a person with a sad and downcast face. But if you saw her face today you'd see that she was energetic and so full of life. She was now a model in America thanks to a certain someone who had rescued her all those years ago. She still didn't know who her rescuer was, and she didn't _ever_ want to find out. Because now she was happy. She was free to do whatever.

"Miss Lee?" asked a male voice breaking into Tea's thoughts. Tea looked up from where she was standing, to the stage where a young man in his 20's stood. Miss Lee. That was why none of her past friends could find Tea. She had changed her last name.

"Yes?" Tea asked in an American accent.

"Please come down!" he mouthed to her. Tea stared blankly at him. She looked at the trophy in his hands, then at the stage, then at the crowd. After doing that twice she finally understood and walked up to the stage smiling. She shook the man's hands smiling, and accepted the trophy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she bowed as she walked off the stage smiling triumphantly.

'Finally!' she thought. 'After 3 years of hard work, I finally won the trophy for the Teens modelling contest!' Tea thought as she clapped, because it was the ending of the contest. 

She turned and walked off satisfied.

As she approached her limo, the limo door opened, revealing a young man with brunette hair, and ice blue eyes. She stopped abruptly dropping her hand bag. Something gold fell out of her bag scattering on the cement along with her make-up. The man looked at her, wearing a strange look on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, sorry. I just, thought that, that was my limo." Tea said pointing at the limo that he had just come out of. The man looked down at her items that fell on the cement. Then he saw that the gold item looked rather familiar.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing…just from someone…" Tea replied picking it and stuffing it hurriedly into her hand bag. The man seemed to think for a while. Then—

"I know you!" he cried out suddenly as she turned to walk away.

Tea turned to have a quick glance then she turned and started walking away. "I just don't know you." she replied.

The man chased after her, knowing that he was chasing her, she began to run. Running for all she was worth. "Wait! Stop now!" he demanded. Tea lifted up her dress a bit so that she could run faster. Her heels for her high heels gave way and broke off. She kicked off the remains of her high heels and ran bare foot right into an alley.

"Shit!" Tea cried as she faced a dead end. She turned to face the man. She felt trapped. In front of her stood this crazy man that she had never seen before, and behind her stood a brick wall. She felt trapped, like before in her life…but what before did she have before her modelling career? Was there something that happened before? She couldn't remember…it was like she had lost memory of what had happened 3 years ago.

"Gardner!" he cried. Tea's eyes shoot up.

"W-what did you call me?" she stammered.

"Gardner!" he yelled triumphantly. Tea looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"W-who is Gardner?" she asked. The name rang a bell…she knew it from somewhere…but where?

"Don't play games with me, Gardner." He said folding his arms across his chest. Tea became enraged. Why was he calling her that? Why did he chase her into this alley? Why was she feeling so trapped? Why? Why? He held out his hand to her. "Come on Gardner. You have a chance to go home." He whispered to her. 

"Home? I am home!" she cried. "I don't even know who you are and you are telling me to come 'home' with you!"

"It's me Kaiba. Now, your friends want you home. Mokuba asked me to come and bring you back." Kaiba told her, his hand still out for her to take. Then, something struck Tea. Tea shook in fear.

"N-no! I c-can't! I love it here! I b-bel-long here…" she whispered, backing into the wall.

"Gardner…do it for Bakura's sake…" Kaiba told her. Tea's eyes flashed. She slapped his hand away.

"How dare you say that! Bakura—Bakura has—you—Bakura!" she fell to the ground crying. She opened her hand bag and pulled out the gold item she had. It was the Millennium Ring. She hugged it crying. Kaiba approached her, folding his arms over his chest looking impatient.

 "Are you finished?" Kaiba asked.

"You shut up!" Tea cried. "You have never lost anyone special in your life! Someone that you treasure in your heart! Nobody!!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face freely. "Never!" she screamed. This made Kaiba angry. He grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stand up. 

"Don't you _ever_ say that to my face again, Gardner." He said angrily. He turned and pulled her out of the alley. Kaiba didn't care about the people staring at them. He didn't care how much attention Tea was getting from her crying. He didn't care how much people thought that he was an evil and horrid man. She had said something. Something cruel and unkind. And for that. He would make her suffer by taking her back to Japan. Back to her family. Back to her friends, who have waited long for her return. She whined as he threw her into his limo. He then seated himself next to her. 

"Drive." He ordered the chauffeur. He nodded and started to drive off. Kaiba glanced over at Tea, who was crying quietly as she held Bakura's Millennium item. He watched her bite her lip as more tears came down. Kaiba turned away to look out the window, not wanting to look at her cry.

Tea watched as a tear hit the Millennium Ring causing it to glow weakly.

"Bakura…I know you're near me…" she whispered to the Millennium Ring as more tears fell upon it.

*~*

It was 1 week later and Kaiba and Tea had finally arrived at Japan on a plane. Now they were driving in a limo to Yugi's grandpa's game shop. They were driving closer and closer to Tea's doom. Kaiba picked up his cell and rung Yugi to tell him that he should gather his friends at the game shop.

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously. 

"Just do it." Kaiba ordered hanging up. He turned to Tea. "We're nearly there. We'll be there in 10 minutes." He told her. Tea nodded, fear growing in her stomach.

When they arrived at the game shop, Kaiba hopped out of the limo when the chauffeur opened the door. The door stayed open as Tea slowly came out.

"Hurry up Gardner!" he told her.

Tea got out. She looked up at the game shop and gulped nervously.

"Let's go." Kaiba ordered waiting for Tea to walk up to the door of the game shop. Tea gulped as she stepped forward. Kaiba followed behind her. Tea reached the door and raised her hand shakily. She put it on the handle and turned it making the door click as it opened. She held the Millennium Ring tight in her hand as she walked through the door followed by Kaiba. 

Everyone was sitting in the lounge, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Malik, Isis, Mokuba, Rishid, all of them. They all looked up as Tea walked in with Kaiba. A look of shock was on everyone's faces.

"…..Bakura……" Tea muttered.

That's what she said to the friends that she had left behind, for 3 whole years, without a letter or email from Tea, that's the first thing she said to her best friends. And with that name said, all hell broke loose……

*~*

I hope this chapter was good. Now beware flamers! Beware! ^_^ Please review as always. 


	3. Fighting

Wow! A lot of reviews! I first need to reply to **Fluffy'sbabe**'s question. Well, yes I am familiar with Inuyasha, but I don't know that much about it. Please tell me about it at my email. Sailormoon_is@hotmail.com okay? Well, on with the story.

*~*

"Bakura?! That's all you can say to us?!" Joey blurted out suddenly. Tea was frightened.

"I…I…" Tea stammered.

"Is that all you care about Tea?! Hmm?" Tristan asked angrily. Tea shook her head, shaking from head to toe.

"Please…I just-"

"Do you think we care?! We waited so long for you Tea! So long! You never called! You never sent a letter! Nothing! What kind of friend is that??!" Joey yelled at her.

"You don't understand!" Tea cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, we understand well, Tea!" Duke shouted. "You left us for three years, and you didn't care. You are just a selfish person Tea. Didn't think about any of us did you?" Duke asked coldly.

"No! It's not true! It's not true!" Tea said, crying.

"What is true then Tea?" Yami asked. Tea looked at him. She saw no forgiveness in his eyes…only…sadness…

"I…I…forgot…" she whispered.

"You forgot?!" Yami yelled. "How could you forget? We never forgot about you Tea! But no, you didn't even want to remember us!"

Tea cried. "I thought we were friends! I thought-"

"What do you mean?! You just said that you forgot about us!" Mokuba argued. Tea was speechless. They were all turning against her. She looked over at Malik, Isis, Rishid, Serenity and Mai. They hadn't said anything through this whole argument. Then Malik opened his mouth.

"Where did you get the Millennium Ring from, Tea?" he asked calmly.

"Who cares where she got it from!" Mai cried out suddenly. "It's obvious that she got it from _Bakura_. She obviously loves that idiot." This made Tea angry.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about Bakura again!" she yelled. All her fear was gone. She was standing up for what she believed in. "You—you have no right to call him that!"

"Mai has as much right as all of us Tea! Don't you forget that!" Joey said, protecting Mai.

"She had no right to call Bakura an idiot." Tea said coldly, staring Joey down.

"What has gotten into you Tea?" Yami asked. Tea turned to face him.

"Why are you all turning against me?" Tea asked back. Yami looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Turning against you? Why didn't you ever reply to our letters we sent you?" Yami asked. Tea froze in shock.

"Letters?" she repeated.

"Yes! Our letters!" Tristan pitched in. Tea turned and looked at Kaiba curiously. Kaiba cleared his throat but didn't say a thing. Tea turned back to look at them.

"I didn't receive any letters." Tea replied.

"What?! Don't lie Tea!" Joey shouted.

"I didn't! I'm telling the truth!" Tea said. "Don't tell me that I'm lying, you wouldn't understand all the hard things I had to face! You wouldn't want to remember your past either!" Tea shouted back at him. "You don't have anything to regret! You don't have guilt! If you did you would be normal! But you're not are you? You're blaming everything on me when it isn't my fault! You have no heart Joey Wheeler!"

*SLAP!*

Tea's face was now turned to the ground. Her cheek was red, and tears stung her eyes. She looked up and saw Mai's angry face.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about Joey! You—you bitch!" Mai stammered. Everyone in the room was shocked by Mai's reaction. Tea put a hand on her sore cheek and looked Mai straight into her face.

"Mai…I'm sorry…I just didn't know what I was saying…" Tea whispered more tears streaming down her face. "I…just…wish…that…I could do the same for Bakura…" she whispered. Mai stared at her. "I wish that, I could protect Bakura, like you protect Joey, Mai…I wish I had someone…special like you…like everyone else…" Tea whispered to her. "But…I could never ever have a love like that ever again…and I know that…but I keep hanging on to him…on to Bakura…but I know, I have to let him go…but I just can't Mai, I just can't…" Tea closed her eyes as tears slid down her face. Mai was in shock.

"Tea I'm…I didn't know…I just…"

"It's alright…you're all right…after 3 whole years…all I said was Bakura…I'll…just…" Tea cried as she turned away and pushed past Kaiba, running out the door, running away from the voices that were calling out her name behind her. She ran out onto the street. It was raining but she didn't care where the rain came from. It was just like how she was feeling right now.

"Tea!" Yami called as he came out of the game shop. Tea glanced back at him but continued running. "Tea!" he yelled. He began chasing after her. But because of all the rain he couldn't see her, she was getting further and further away from him, and disappearing into the mist. He stopped when he couldn't see her anymore. He lost her…

*~*

Tea stopped, falling to the ground and crying. You couldn't face her past again, she just couldn't. The rain poured down hard on her as she cried. What could she do? She was back again and her friends had turned against her…

"Tea?" said an unfamiliar voice. Tea looked up shocked to find that Yami had found her. But when she looked up she found that it wasn't Yami.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" the man asked grabbing Tea around the waist. Tea looked down at where he had placed his hands. She pulled at his arms, trying to pry them off.

"I don't know who you are! Let me go!" Tea cried. Tea remembered that she was holding the Millennium Ring. Surely he would take Bakura's Millennium Ring. Or else he would…"NO! Let me go!!!" Tea yelled as the man flipped her onto her back.

"Aaawww…I was hoping you'd know who I was…" he smirked. Tea screamed and then, something came to her.

"Step-Father…" she whispered. He smirked  and held her down. 

"Well Tea, I guess I have no choice but to-"

"NO!! You just let me go! Let me go!" Tea screamed.

"Not until, I get what I want…"

"Oh God! Bakura! Where are you?" she whispered.

*~*

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ^^;;; That was meant to be a cliff hanger! . It's your cue people! *poke* *poke* Review and tell me if I should continue! *poke* *poke* . Well? Go on! Encourage me to continue! Lolz Oh yeah and it would be awesome if you visited my webbie, take out the spaces k?

h t t p : / / a u . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / c h i b i c h i b i _ e l / i n d e x . h t m l

Love you lots,

Chibi-Chichan ^.~*


	4. Dying

I got the next chapter up! Yay! Well please RR as usual people!

Tea closed her eyes and screamed out but then—

The hands holding her down let go. Tea opened her eyes and saw Malik had pulled her Step-Father off of her.

"You fiend! How dare you!" he shouted. He threw him to the side of the path.

"Malik…" Tea sighed. Malik crouched down next to her.

"Are you alright Tea?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Tea nodded, her throat sore from screaming. Malik offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her up, as he did that Yami came running. Yami was surprised at the scene. There was Tea's Step-Father on the ground moaning and there was Tea, holding Malik's hand.

"Tea?" Yami asked, stepping forward. Tea looked at him, biting her lip. "Tea…I'm…sorry for yelling at you…" Yami said, feeling ashamed of himself. Tea shook her head.

"It's alright Yami. I know you didn't mean it. But I _did_ deserve it." Tea said, sighing as she looked down at the wet cement. "I…I have to go…" Tea whispered, letting go of Malik's hand and turning.

"Tea!" Yami called after her as he and Malik watched her run away. Yami went to chase after her but Malik thrust his arm in front of Yami.

"What-? Malik?" Yami said.

"Let her go Yami. There's so many problems she has in her life…let her go solve those problems on her own…" Malik said calmly.

"But-"

"Let her go." Malik repeated. Yami nodded, understanding what Malik was talking about. Yami turned to look at Tea's Step-Father but got a shock when he saw he wasn't there anymore. "What?" Malik asked turning as well. He gasped.

"He is gone…" Yami muttered as the rain pounded down harder.

Tea ran down the driveway and to the house that she once lived in. She approached the door shaking. She was soaked. She put her hand on the handle of the door, as lightning struck in the background. She turned the handle slowly, and quietly opened it. She looked around checking if her mother was home. She wasn't in the lounge room. Tea walked up the staircase carefully. Creak…creak The stairs made strange creaking sounds. Tea reached the top of the stairs and quietly walked down the hall. She reached her bedroom and put her hand on the handle of the door, turning it and opening the door to her room. She poked her head in. Her bedroom was empty. Tea sighed in relief.

"What's the matter Tea?" a voice asked from behind her. Tea jumped in fright. She turned around to face her mother. Her mother's face was cold.

"H-hello mother." Tea gulped. Her mother looked at her.

"Where have you been all these years?" her mother asked.

"In America." Tea replied. Tea noticed that her mother had her hand behind her back. "What is that mother?" Tea asked pointing to the hand that was behind her mother's back. She smirked at Tea. Tea's mother pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tea's face.

"Don't move." She ordered. Tea froze.

"What are you doing?!" Tea cried. Her mother smirked.

"Tea, Tea…I've always wanted to do this…" she said, a sick smile on her face. She aimed the gun at Tea's forehead, then at her stomach, then she stopped where Tea's heart was. "Well Tea, I wish your father was here to see this."

"You're sick!" Tea said in disgust.

"Don't talk to me like that." Tea's mother said getting ready to pull the trigger. Fear grew in Tea's stomach, she was stalling for time. Inside her mind she was hoping that if she stalled…then one of her friends might come…she needed to stall but—

BANG!

Tea's heart hurt as she fell to the ground, she held her heart, her hand becoming covered in blood. She fell to the ground, coughing, fighting for life, breathing in quick breaths, she could hear her mother's insane laughter in the background…Tea breathed out as she closed her eyes…

"My friends…didn't…come…" she whispered.

XD BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Ain't I sad? I always end it as a cliff hanger! . Well, tell me what you think!

Love you lots,

Chibi-Chichan


	5. Dreaming

I finally updated!!!!! =D Yay! Review please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tea?"

………………..

"Tea?"

………………..

"Tea?"

………………..

"Tea?"

Tea opened her eyes slowly. She looked up into chocolate brown eyes. "Ryou?" Tea gasped. "Where am I?" she asked sitting up. Then she moaned and held her heart. It hurt so much.

"Tea you're in the hospital." Ryou said calmly.

"Why are you the only one visiting me?" Tea asked. Ryou moved his face closer to hers.

"Because Tea…just because…" Ryou whispered moving closer.

"But you're dead…" Tea muttered as she closed her eyes and their lips met.

"That's enough Tea." he said breaking away.

'Wait…that isn't Ryou's voice…but then-' Tea opened her eyes and gasped. It was Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Tea screamed. Then Kaiba grabbed her around the waist. "What-?" Tea yelled. He then turned into her Step-Father. "No! Let me go!" Tea screamed.

"Not until I get what I want…" he whispered in her ear.

"Tea!" Yami yelled.

"Yami!" Tea cried. Her Step-Father disappeared and Yami ran to her. He hugged her.

"Tea…I'm here to protect you…" said a different voice. Tea broke away from him and saw Malik in front of her. Tea backed away from him. She backed into a brick wall. She looked up and saw Bakura. He had his back to her and was walking away.

"Bakura! Don't go!" Tea shouted, reaching out as she ran forward. Bakura turned his head to have a glance at her.

"Sorry, Mazaki." Bakura muttered walking further away from her.

"NO!!!!" Tea called.

"Let him go Tea." a voice said as they put their hand on her shoulder. Tea turned and saw Mai's smiling face. "Let him go…" Mai repeated, fading away. Tea turned around and saw her insane mother holding a gun.

"Goodnight Tea." she said shooting her. The gunshot echoed throughout the room. Tea held her heart, coughing out blood as she fell to the ground.

"This can't be happening!" Tea moaned. Then…she heard something…was it just her or was one of her friends outside the door? She didn't know but she needed help…fast. She mustered all her strength, hoping that maybe the Millennium Ring would power her up. "Help!" she yelled. "Help!" she managed to yell again.

The door was kicked to the ground as someone ran in.

"Finally!" Tea thought smiling as she closed her eyes sighing. "I'm coming Bakura…" she whispered as she let out her last breath…

------------------------------------------------------

**If you want to know if I'll continue this or not, then READ MY BIO!!! It's very important that you do, because it says something very important in it.**

Ja'ane! Peace out!!

Chibi-Chichan


End file.
